


Marauders Era Headcannons

by Mira_A_Henss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_A_Henss/pseuds/Mira_A_Henss
Summary: Just a bunch of headcannons about the Marauders of Hogwarts...





	1. Headcannon 1

Headcannon 1 - James and Sirius:  


James and Sirius were introduced by Sirius' mother. James Potter was pure-blooded and rich. The kind of friend her son, a Black, should have. James disliked his mother, instantly as she had warned Sirius not to befriend mudbloods.

"I don't like your family," James said, as soon as the train started.

"Well, I don't like them either," Sirius said, smiling.

That's how they first met each other.


	2. Headcannon 2

Headcannon 2 - Peter Pettigrew

Two months into their first year, Sirius and James saw Peter being bullied by a bunch of third year Slytherins and intervened. Both of them were beaten up too and the three of them ended up in the hospital wing for a day. Peter thanked them for helping him and that's how they became friends.


	3. Headcannon 3

Headcannon 3 - Remus Lupin

It was three months into their first year, Sirius, James and Peter had become good friends.

"Where do you think the 'Lupin' guy disappears every month? ", Peter asked.

"I don't believe his excuse", James said.

"Guys, don't freak out but I think he's a werewolf", Sirius said.

"Why? ", Peter asked.

"He disappears during every full moon. He has scars all over his face and body. He becomes tired after the full moon and doesn't answer in class like he always does", Sirius said.

"I agree with Sirius", James said.

They confronted him in the dorm, two days later.

"We know you're a werewolf", James said.

"No, I'm not", Lupin said, panicking.

"We don't care if you're a werewolf or not. We won't throw you out of the dorm", Sirius said.

"We just want to help you", Peter said.

"Why? ", Lupin asked, looking confused at the trio.

"Because, we want to be your friend", James said, smiling.


	4. Headcannon 4

Headcannon 4 - First prank

Soon after Christmas, James, Sirius and Peter pulled their first prank. Or rather tried to. It was a huge failure and they received detention for a month. Until Remus stepped in and showed them how it was done.


	5. Headcannon 5

Headcannon 5 - Regulus Black

The hat told Regulus Black that he belonged in Gryffindor. Regulus argued, pleaded and basically begged the hat to place him in Slytherin as he didn't want to disappoint his mother.


	6. Headcannon 6

Headcannon 6 - Regulus Black

Regulus Black knew about the Horcrux and was going to destroy it. He found a time when Peter was alone and stupefied him and plucked out a hair from his head. For one hour, he was Pettigrew, talking and laughing with his elder brother and letting him put his arm around Pettigrew. When he died all alone in the cave, he thought of the one hour he had spent with his brother and died with a smile on his face.


	7. Headcannon 7

Headcannon -7 Lily Potter

Lily's bouquet on her wedding day was made of petunias, a symbol showing her sister who didn't attend the wedding. James planned it in advance and Lily burst into tears on seeing it.


	8. Headcannon 8

Headcannon 8- Marauders and Lily

Lily Potter, Evans then, brewed a potion which would make you lose your voice for a day and slipped it into the drinks of the marauders when they hexed her friend, Severus Snape. The marauders didn't even know who did it. James found out Lily did that and it was the first time he noticed the intelligent and beautiful red head.


	9. Headcannon 9

Chapter 9- Marauders and Dumbledore

In their seventh year, things were getting darker. Voldemort was killing muggleborns, Aurors were going missing and the Ministry of Magic couldn't do anything. Yet, the marauders played a huge prank on their first day of seventh year. Professor McGonagall caught them and took them to Dumbledore who thanked them for making him smile in such a dark time and told them to return to their common room without detentions. Professor McGonagall couldn't do anything about it.


	10. Headcannon 10

Headcannon 10 - Sirius Black

Sirius Black kept his hair short until he joined Hogwarts. His mother told him that Blacks never kept long hair. During his third year, he casually mentioned wanting to have long hair to the other marauders who encouraged him. He started growing his hair as a sign of defiance. Everyone told him he looked better with longer hair and he kept it that way.


	11. Headcannon 11

Headcannon 11 - Remus and Nymphadora

The night before Remus' wedding, he showed a photo of James, Lily and Sirius to her and requested her to change into each of them. He hugged ,cried and told each of them that he was getting married the next day.


	12. Headcannon 12

Headcannon 12 - Marauder's map

Though, it is believed that the Marauder's Map was snatched by Argus Filch from the marauders in their seventh year. It was actually the marauders' decision to give it away to aid future trouble makers. They wanted to leave it behind and continue to help future trouble makers. If someone could take it from Filch's office, they surely would be good trouble makers.


	13. Headcannon 13

Headcannon 13 - Prisoner of Azkaban

While on the journey to Hogwarts in the third year, when the Dementor tried to enter the compartment, and Remus said, "None of us are hiding Black under our cloaks", he almost said Sirius and bit his tongue. They had never used his last name. It was always Sirius, never Sirius Black.

And, ironically, he thought of the time Sirius brought his favorite hot chocolate from the Kitchens in the middle of the night the day after the full moon when he cast the patronus.


	14. Headcannon 14

Headcannon 14 - Remus and Neville

Remus was more attached to Neville than than the rest of the class because he reminded him of Peter. Scared and nervous. That's why, he decided to show him some extra attention. Poor Peter, never got any attention and had a huge inferiority complex. So, in every class, Remus made it a point to involve Neville more and invited him to tea as often as he could.

But, soon, he found out Neville wasn't Peter. Sure, he was scared and nervous, but he knew to stand up for himself and was far more braver than Peter.


	15. Headcannon 15

Headcannon 15 - Remus and Dumbledore

"I'm sorry, professor. I don't think I'm qualified enough for this job", Remus Lupin said.

"No one is more qualified than you. I assure you", Dumbledore said.

"But, you know what I am. I can harm someone", he said.

"Don't worry, Remus. Severus will help you. Everything'll be taken care of. Just say yes", Dumbledore said.

"I am not strong enough, professor. Forgive me. I don't think I can look at the castle and not think of everything I've lost. You have done a lot for me. You accepted me into Hogwarts, which no one headmaster would have done and I'm eternally grateful for that but I'm sorry. I can't do this", Remus said.

"You do know that Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban, right? ", Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah. I heard", Remus said.

"He's trying to harm Harry. I believe that's why he escaped. Tell me, Remus. If you accept the job, you can keep an eye on Harry and protect him. You can repay James for everything he has done for you", Dumbledore said.

"Professor", Remus said.

"I'm leaving then. I'll go and search for someone else for the job", he said.

"I'll do it", Remus said.

That's why Remus Lupin accepted the job.


	16. Headcannon 16

Headcannon 16- Marauders and McGonagall

"Seriously, boys, what were you all thinking? ", Madame Pomfrey asked, her hands on her hips.

The marauders giggled silently and exchanged looks.

"Drinking a bottle of Firewhiskey each. At the age of sixteen. What were you all thinking? And that too sneaking into Hogsmeade in the dead of the night? ", she said and when she noticed her words had no effect on the marauders, she sighed and left the ward.

"I'll go inform professor McGonagall. She was very worried", she said as she left the ward and walked towards professor McGonagall's office.

"Boys", professor McGonagall said as she entered the hospital wing and a sudden silence fell across the room. Each of the marauders shared a nervous glance and looked up at her anxiously. 

"What were you all thinking? Mr. Lupin, you being a prefect, I thought you'd have some responsibility. You four, sneaked into Hogsmeade in the dead of the night, I don't know how, on the night of the Sorting Ceremony. Drank a bottle of Firewhiskey each. As we are told by Aberforth. And after running around and saying things, I would rather not repeat, passed out in the middle of Hogsmeade until Rosmerta found you four. I haven't seen more mischievous students all my life. I was so scared yesterday. I couldn't get a wink of sleep", she said.

"You didn't sleep all night? ", James Potter asked, shocked.

"Of course. You all are in my house. You are my responsibility", McGonagall said, biting her lower lip.

"But, you didn't sleep all night?", Sirius Black asked.

"You'll receive a month's detention. Potter, be happy, I'm not stopping you from Quidditch practices. And, if something like this happens once again, you'll all be out of Hogwarts. You too, Lupin. You'll have to stay for three more days in the hospital wing, by the way", she said, threateningly and walked out from the wing.

How could she sleep when four of her students, of her own house, four boys she considered as the closest things to her own sons were in the hospital wing?

Even though, Dumbledore and Pomfrey had assured her they would be alright in no time, she couldn't sleep and spent the whole night pacing her study and checking the clock constantly. The marauders as mischievous as they were, were good and intelligent and made her laugh. She loved each of them equally. She was strict with them sometimes but that didn't mean she didn't care about them. She loved them as a mother loved her sons.


	17. Headcannon 17

Headcannon 17 -The sorting

Sirius Black was the first to be sorted.   
The sorting hat thought of sorting him into Slytherin, like how he had sorted Blacks for ages until he peeked into his mind. There were a lot of prejudices, but also some defiance and rebelliousness. There was something in this boy, which made him different from the other Blacks he had sorted before. A nudge in the right direction would change his life. That's why he was sorted into Gryffindor.

Remus Lupin, the hat thought of sorting him into Ravenclaw, because of his love for reading until it found out he was a werewolf. The boy, not even twelve yet had to change into a werewolf every full moon. Every month, he changed into a full fledged monster and yet, continued with his life. If that wasn't bravery, the hat didn't know what was. So, Remus Lupin was made a Gryffindor.

Peter Pettigrew sat on the stool to be sorted. The hat noticed that he was a timid and cowardly young boy. Not much bravery and not much intelligence. He couldn't be trusted to be fair. So, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were not even an option. Slytherin? The boy would rather choose his life over others. No loyalty, so Slytherin would be a bad choice. So, Gryffindor was the only option left. He wasn't brave but that didn't mean he shouldn't be given a chance to become brave.

James Potter, mischievous and arrogant. Thought the whole world revolved around him. Yet there was something different in this boy. He would do anything for the ones he liked. The boy was against blood purity notions and thought the whole thing was rather stupid. But, the hat saw a lot of potential in the kid and bravery. And, the boy asked him to be in Gryffindor. The hat didn't have a reason why he shouldn't. And he was sorted into Gryffindor.


	18. Headcannon 18

Headcannon 18- Jily proposal

Lily went on a dangerous mission with a few other members of the Order. It was a very dangerous mission and they were taking longer than everyone thought.

James was pacing the headquarters up and down. Even though, Sirius and Remus tried their best to cool him, he couldn't. Lily had promised him she'd come back early but she hasn't come. He didn't know if she was safe. He didn't know if she was hurt. It was killing him.

There was a sound and he looked up and saw Lily, among the Order members. She looked a bit tired but alright otherwise.

"I thought I lost you", James said, hugging Lily tight.

"I promised you that I would come. I kept my promise ", she said, hugging him back.

"I was so scared. Promise me, you won't leave me again", he whispered.

"I promise you", she said.

"Lily, will you marry me? ", James asked, getting down on one knee.

"Yeah", Lily said, wiping back a tear, while all of the other Order members clapped.

It was a simple diamond ring but Lily didn't mind.

"Your ring will glow if I'm in trouble and mine will if you're in trouble", James said, still hugging her.

"I love you", she said and kissed him.

When Voldemort came to kill them, that's how they knew he had come.


	19. Headcannon 19

Headcannon 19- Marauders and their things

James Potter absolutely loved his broomstick. From the first one his parents bought him when he was three to the one he had when he was seventeen. James brought professor McGonagall in the middle of the night to cast some protective charms over his broomstick before a match. He fell asleep hugging his broomstick too often. He called his broomstick by different names around his friends. Lily found all of this hilarious.

Sirius absolutely loved his motorcycle. He spent hours repairing and polishing it and didn't mind even if his face was greased. He spent hours searching through muggle shops for the perfect tools with Remus or Peter. He bought it when he was fourteen from a muggle shop just to shock his parents. When he was stuck in his miserable house, he spent hours meddling with it. Regulus helped him too sometimes and they talked a lot at that time. In the middle of the night, Sirius and Regulus used to fly around and marvel at the beauty of the night.

Remus absolutely loved his chocolate, books, sweaters and tea. All of his sweaters were monochrome, always in red, black or grey and oversized. He would wear his sweaters even in summer. All the three other marauders used to 'borrow' his sweaters all the time. He didn't allow anyone to touch his books, not even Sirius. He cast a spell on it which made anyone except him, if they touched his books, to be thrown into the air. And his chocolate, he refused to speak to James for a week, when he ate his chocolate. Tea, was something he couldn't live without. He drank tea in the morning and the evening. James, Sirius and Peter once bought him a mug with a wolf drawn on it.

Peter had a beautiful photo album of his friends. The first one being on the night of the sorting, to James's first match, their first prank, their first detention, their first trip to Hogsmeade, the time they met during the holidays, James with his broomstick and one with his teammates, Sirius with his motorcycle, Remus in the library, the four of them staying up all night and talking and laughing. Himself, with the boys laughing or playing. There were also a few pictures of Dumbledore, McGonagall and Lily. The last one was on Lily's and James's wedding.


	20. Headcannon 20

Headcannon 20- Sirius and McGonagall

Sirius was crying in the Great Hall. His eyes were red and fat tears were still flowing down his cheeks. His mom had sent him a howler saying he brought disgrace to his family. It was the middle of the night so there was no one to see him crying.   
A cat walked up to him and sat in front of him and looked at the Howler.

"Oh, it's my mother. She told that I brought disgrace to my family by not getting sorted into Slytherin", he said, not knowing why he was talking to the cat but it felt better if he talked to someone.

The cat nodded encouragingly at him.

Taking this as a sign, he started talking again, "My mother and father are obsessed with blood purity, they think muggleborns are filth. I never agreed with them. I was punished a lot of times, you know for supporting muggles ".

The cat walked near to him and licked his hand.

"Thanks, kitty. I'll go to the Gryffindor tower now. If some teacher finds me, I'll be in trouble", he said and walked to the tower. He was shocked when the cat kept following him but he didn't mind the company.

"So, bye, kitty", he said and ruffled the cat's head before entering the common room. Imagine, his surprise, when he found out that the cat was professor McGonagall. He couldn't see her in the eye for a month.


	21. Headcannon 21

Headcannon 21- Marauders "Mine"

All of the marauders refered to the others as 'my' always. It was always 'My Sirius', 'My James', 'My Peter', 'My Remus'.

Sirius telling everyone to leave his Peter alone when some Slytherins were bullying him.

James telling Regulus to leave his Sirius alone when he cornered him in a corridor.

Peter telling some Ravenclaws to leave his Remus alone when they asked him where he got the scars from.

Remus telling the whole Gryffindor team to leave his James alone when they lost a match.


	22. Headcannon 22

Headcannon 22- The "Marauders"

James and Peter had fallen asleep in the library. Their mouths hanging open. Sirius was on the verge of sleeping. His face was on Remus's shoulder and his eyes are half shut. Remus shakes his head looking at the three and continues poring over the dictionary he brought from his house.

A word which sounds cool and means "mischievous people". They had been searching for the past two weeks for the perfect word to name themselves. Remus was now looking at words starting with the letter 'M'. There was only fifteen minutes or so, until the library was closed.

His eyes caught a word on the last line- "Marauder - a person who marauds, raids".

"It's perfect", he thinks.

"Guys, I think I found the word", Remus says shaking all of them awake.

"Yeah, what word? ", James asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Marauder", Remus said.

"The Marauders. It sounds perfect", Sirius said.

"So, who are we? ", James shouted.

"The Marauders", Sirius shouted and all four of them were thrown out of the library but it was worth it. They found a new name for themselves- "The Marauders".


	23. Headcannon 23

Headcannon 23- Remus and Sirius

Remus Lupin walked along the corridor, it was pretty late but he didn't mind. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard someone crying. He thought he imagined it and continued walking but this time he was sure he heard it and entered the nearest classroom.

He saw Sirius crying at the back of the classroom and approached him cautiously.

"Sirius? ", he said softly and he looked up. His eyes were red from crying.

"Oh my god. What happened to you? ", he asked, sitting down next to him.

Sirius didn't say anything but continued crying into Remus's shoulder. Remus put an arm around him.

"What's wrong, Sirius? ", he asked, slowly.

"Reg. Reg", he said.

"What happened to Regulus? Did he get hurt? ", Remus asked.

"No. He got the mark", Sirius said, his voice no louder than a whisper.

"Oh my god. That's horrible", Remus said.

"I thought he he was different, Remus. I didn't even imagine he would get the mark", he said.

"Maybe, he was forced by your mother, Sirius. We don't know", Remus said.

"But, the mark? He was smiling when he showed it to me. He thought it was a pride. He is my brother. I never thought he'd join him", he said.

"It's okay, Sirius. Maybe, he didn't have a choice", Remus said.

"It's my fault. I should've protected him", Sirius said.

"No. It's not your fault. He is no longer a kid, Sirius. He has taken his decision. He isn't on our side, now. It isn't your fault. And, I'm so sorry this happened to you but you can't change it", Remus said.

"Yeah, you're probably right. But it still hurts", Sirius said.

"I know", Remus said.

And Sirius cried into Remus's shoulder for the rest of the night until he felt better. That's why Remus couldn't believe Sirius was on Voldemort's side.


	24. Headcannon 24

Headcannon 24- Expecto Patronum

James thinks of Lily's bright red hair, emerald green eyes, the sound of her laughter especially when it's him who made her laugh, her smile which lights up his world and her stern look when he messes up, when he casts a patronus. He also thinks of Remus, Sirius and Peter staying up with him when he can't sleep before a big match. He thinks of the time Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup and the time he and the marauders chased each other around on brooms at his parents' house. Soon, there's a majestic stag floating in the classroom.

Sirius thinks of the time he bought his flying motorcycle and he and Regulus flew around on it. He thinks of the time he was first sorted into Gryffindor, away from his stupid family. He thinks of their first prank and their first detention and smiles involuntarily. He thinks of James's grin when he catches Lily looking at him, Remus's smile when he gets a perfect grade and Peter's laughter when he makes a joke. He thinks of the time he called James's parents mom and dad, and they said 'yeah? ' instead of being confused. He thought of the time when their map was finished and all four of them were jumping up and down with happiness. Soon, there's a giant dog jumping around.

Remus thinks about the time Dumbledore told him he was accepted into Hogwarts despite being a werewolf. He thinks about the time James, Sirius and Peter found out he was a werewolf and didn't push him away. He thinks about the time they all told him they had become animagi for him. He thinks about the time James, Sirius and Peter camped outside the hospital wing until Madame Pomfrey allowed them to see him. He thinks about the time James sneaked into Hogsmeade when he ran out of chocolate, Peter knitted him a sweater when his old one had a hole in it and Sirius ran around him in circles in his animagus form until he felt better. Soon, there's a massive wolf gliding along.

Lily thinks of the first time she showed accidental magic, when professor McGonagall told her about Hogwarts and that she was a witch. The time she was sorted, her first perfect potion and Slughorn smiling at her, when she found out she was made a prefect and the proud look on her parents' face. The time she got her O.W.L results. The time she saw James comforting a first year who thought he wasn't brave enough and thought he wasn't that bad. James's nervous smile before a match and his wide grin after they win the match. His smirk when he has a better come back than her and his eyes when he talks with her. The way he keeps meddling with his hair unconsciously and the way he chews on his quill when he's anxious. The way his face lights up when he sees her and the smile which comes and never goes. Soon, a doe erupts from her wand and gallops through the air.


	25. Headcannon 25

Headcannon 25- Jily wedding

"James and Lily wake up!", Remus shouted.

"Whoa! What happened? ", James asked, looking shocked.

"Is something wrong, Remus? ", Lily asked.

"The wedding is in three hours. You both are getting married today", he said.

"Oh! Oh! Right", James said, his mind clearing.

"I knew Firewhiskey was a bad idea", Lily said and walked out of the room.

"I'm getting married today, Remus. To Lily. You know I liked her for so many years. She's like perfect", James said.

"I know, James. Go and get ready", Remus said, pushing him into the bathroom.

Soon, Remus woke up Sirius and Peter and told them to get ready.

"Remus, I'm so happy. I'm marrying Lily. But, I'm scared too. Do you think I'm getting married too early? I don't know. Maybe, I should've waited a year or two. But, it's Lily, I'm getting married to. We've been in love for ages. But then", he said.

Remus slowed the car and slapped him hard.

"Shut up, you're doing the right thing. Now let me drive", he said. James shut up finally and all four of them got down from the car. Their wedding was a simple affair in the backyard of his parents' house.

Sirius straightened James's tie and adjusted his coat.

"Hi boys. How are you all? ", Mrs. Potter asked.

"We are fine, mom", Peter said.

"James, I'm so happy today. Lily looked very beautiful in her wedding gown", she said.

"Where's dad? ", Remus asked.

"He's overlooking the arrangements. We only have an hour or so for the wedding. Everyone's here, though. Hagrid, professor McGonagall, professor Dumbledore, the Longbottoms arrived half an hour ago. Shacklebolt, Slughorn and the others are on the way here", she said.

"Remus, I think I lost my best man speech", Sirius said.

"I thought so. That's why I duplicated it. Here", Remus said, giving a piece of paper to him.

"Thanks, Moony", he said.

"So, James, let's go", Peter said and all four of them stood on the stage.

James started crying when he saw Lily and it took a long time for him to stop crying but he stopped eventually and both of them exchanged vows.

James put an arm around Lily when she got upset that Petunia didn't come and comforted her. Lily's parents hugged James and he promised them he would take good care of her. James's parents hugged her and thanked her for marrying James while all of them laughed. Sirius broke down but James and Lily assured him that nothing would change and he could visit them anytime he wanted.

Sirius, Remus and Peter all three of them gave long speeches with a lot of deer puns and inside jokes that most of the people couldn't understand what they were talking about or why James and Lily were howling of laughter. Professor McGonagall danced in turns with each of the Marauders while Lily danced with Dumbledore and Hagrid.

Everyone knew James and Lily were the perfect couple ever and it was the happiest everyone was since the war started so many years ago.


End file.
